DEJA VU
by Shizuka Fuyuki chan
Summary: Deja Vu itu terus saja mengusik kehidupan Sakura./"Aku ... sepertinya, pernah mengalami hal itu."/"Kau belum sadar juga, kalau aku ... menyukaimu!"/ SasuSaku /Mind to RnR? / Thanks Before


Ruangan yang gelap itu mulai terlihat menyeramkan setelah terdengarnya suara-suara aneh di gua tak bepenghuni itu.

"Halo ... apa ada orang?" gadis _Cherry Blossom_ itu terus berjalan maju, dan berbicara untuk memastikan, apakah ada orang disana.

"_One-chan_, apa kau yakin tak apa-apa kesini? Lebih baik, kita pulang saja!" ujar gadis bermata Byaakugan kepada gadis tadi.

"Jika kau ingin pulang, silakan saja. Hal itu sama saja seperti kau membunuh sahabatmu sendiri!"

"Naruto-_kun_? Kau yakin Naruto sedang dalam bahaya? Kau tau bukan sifatnya. Dia seorang yang tak pantang menyerah ..."

"Terserah kau saja!" setelah gadis _Cherry Blossom_ itu mengelak perkataan adiknya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mulai mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Kau, Sakura Haruno?" tanya orang misterius itu.

"I,iya," Sakura menjawab dengan terbata-bata, "Kau siapa?"

"Kau tak perlu tau aku itu siapa. Aku hanya perlu memunuhmu," orang itu mulai membuka cindungnya. Namun, tetap membiarkan cadarnya menutupi mulutnya, "Disini, tempat yang sesuai bukan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Naruto Fanfict**

**Deja Vu © Shizuka Fuyuki Chan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : OOC,OC,AU,Typo(s),Gaje,deelel**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"AAA ...!"

Sakura tiba-tiba menjerit keras di dalam kamar. Hal itu membuat orang-orang yang ada dirumah itu kaget dan segera mengampirinya.

"Kakak kenapa?" tanya gadis Hyuuga yang masuk ke kamar itu.

"A-apa ... ternyata, hanya mimpi ..." ujar Sakura sambil menatap pemandangan di sekelilingnya.

"Ah ... kakak! Membuatku khawatir saja. Cepat mandi dan sarapanlah. Ibu sudah membuat makanan untuk sarapan di ruang tengah." Hinata lalu pergi dari kamar yang dipenuhi poster Sasori, idolanya itu.

Sakura lalu segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

...

...

...

Setelah mandi, Sakura sarapan dengan keluarganya di ruang tengah. Sebelum menyantap makanannya, ia sempat terdiam menatap sebuah makanan yang ia sukai, Ramen.

"Eh ... ada apa dengan ramen itu Sakura?" tanya ibu Sakura, nyonya Sakushi.

"_Iie_ ..." jawab Sakura lirih lalu segera menyantap makanan itu. saat ia melahap ramen itu, tiba-tiba, sebuah penglihatan terlihat dimatanya.

_-"Semua hal yang kau suka, adalah alat untuk membunuh dirimu kelak." _

"Ini ... sepertinya aku pernah mengalami kejadian ini." ujar Sakura terbelalak.

"Jadi, maksud _one-chan_ kau merasa pernah mengalami kejadian makan ramen ini?" tanya adiknya, Hinata. Sakura mengangguk lesu.

"Itu namanya _Deja Vu_. Kata guru Kakashi, _Deja Vu_ akan timbul jika sebelumnya kau pernah bermimpi hal yang aneh." Jelas Hinata.

"Aku ..."

"Yah ... sekarang kalian makan dulu ramennya, dan segera pergi ke sekolah. Aku akan pergi ke pasar dulu. Selamat tinggal." Ujar nyonya Sakushi dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Hinata. Sakura kini berhenti melahap ramennya, dan menatap kuah-kuah ramen yang sangat menggugah selera. Hanya saja, yang ia pikirkan sekarang, "Apa makanan ini akan tega membunuhnya suatu saat nanti?"

"_One-chan_, sekarang sudah jam setengah tujuh. Ayo cepat dihabiskan makanannya!" ujar Hinata. Sakura mengangguk.

...

...

...

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura terlihat murung. Bagaimana tidak, penglihatan yang ia alami tadi pagi membuatnya terasa sulit untuk menjalani hidup seperti biasanya. Bahkan, orang misterius itu juga bilang, semua hal yang kau suka akan membunuhmu kelak.

Karena kalimat itulah, Sakura berusaha untuk menghindari semua hal yang ia suka, walau sangat sulit untuk dilakukan.

"Sakura, kau tidak keberatan jika aku mengajakmu ke konser Sasori? Kabarnya, konser akan berlangsung di kota Konoha ini." tiba-tiba, seseorang menghampiri Sakura dan berbicara yang cukup membuatnya kaget.

"Oh ... maaf, aku tidak bisa kesana. Aku ada urusan." Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan pria yang selalu membantunya itu, Naruto. Sakura bahkan tidak menatap wajah Naruto secara langsung waktu itu.

"Ada apa dengannya? Aneh!"

Sakura berjalan terus ke arah halte bus di depan SMU nya itu. Disana, ia bertemu dengan banyak teman-temannya.

"Sakura ... kau pasti tak percaya, Sasori akan konser di Konoha!" ujar Ino antusias.

"Aku sudah tau dari Naruto." jawab Sakura.

"Menyenangkan sekali kalau kau menonton konser itu bersama Naruto bukan? Nanti, kita bisa bertemu disana." Ujar Ten-ten. Sakura terdiam sejenak.

"Mungkin, aku akan datang bersama Sasuke."

UHUK ...! UHUK ...!—Ino tiba-tiba kaget mendengar pernyataan Sakura tadi, sehingga ia tersedak minuman sodanya.

"Sasuke?!"

"Bukannya kalian selalu bertengkar?"

"Bukannya kalian selalu membenci?"

"BUKANNYA KALIAN ADALAH SEPASANG YANG ANEH JIKA BERSAMA?" Kali ini, Ino dan Tenten berbicara bersamaan sehingga suaranya begitu jelas terdengar di telinga orang-orang sekitar.

"Huh ... entahlah," jawab Sakura singkat sambil menghela nafasnya, "Bus nya sudah datang. Ayo naik!"

...

...

...

Keesokan harinya, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke di sekolah, dan menyatakan maksudnya mengajak ke konser Sasori.

"Hah ... kau pikir, aku mau pergi bersama gadis bodoh sepertimu? Lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu ..." jawab Sasuke ketika Sakura memintanya untuk menemani ke konser.

"Kumohon Sasuke-_kun_, untuk kali ini saja. Aku takut, _Deja Vu_ itu akan mengikutiku lagi." Jelas Sakura.

"Kau akan bayar berapa?"

"Aku akan melunaskan semua hutangmu selama ini padaku!" jawab Sakura lantang.

"Ya ... baiklah," jawab Sasuke, "tapi, kau harus ingat. Jangan minta yang macam-macam. Aku hanya pergi untuk menemanimu saja. Setuju?" ujar Sasuke.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku setuju." Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke tadi.

Sorenya, Sakura dan Sasuke sudah berjanji untuk bertemu di alun-alun Konoha. Saat Sasuke sudah sampai sana, Sakura belum juga datang. Sasuke terpaksa harus menunggu Sakura.

"Dia pasti menipuku. Aku pulang saja!" Sasuke lalu melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. tiba-tiba, terdengar suara dari belakang.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke langsung membalikkan badannya kala itu. terlihat seorang gadis manis sedang berlari mengejarnya. Ia terlihat sangat cantik mengenakan gaun _pink_ berhias manik-manik.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Pasti kau habiskan semua waktu itu untuk berdandan bukan?!" ujar Sasuke.

"Maaf, tadi, adikku sempat memintaku untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas."

"Baiklah. Cepat jalan. Dasar lamban!" Sasuke lalu berjalan di depan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Kau tak keberatan jika aku berjalan disampingmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja keberatan. Nanti, orang-orang akan anggap kita apa?" jawab Sasuke ketus.

Sakura hanya menuduk diam dan tetap berjalan di belakang Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di tempat konser Sasori.

"Kau akan duduk dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Cih! Kenapa kau tanyakan itu? Aku akan duduk disini. Kau disana saja!" ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk dua bangku penonton yang keduanya berjarak cukup jauh.

"Tapi Sasuke ..."

"Kau sudah janji, aku kesini hanya untuk mengantarmu saja." Sasuke menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Bukan begitu. Kalau kita terpisah bagaimana?"

DEEGG—

Tiba-tiba, Sakura melihat penglihatan yang aneh lagi. Ada seorang pria yang sedang bersamanya di sebuah tempat yang aneh.

_-"Bagaimana kalau kita terpisah? Bagaimana kalau ada yang celaka?Waktu dan ruang kali ini sedang terpecah. Kita tak bisa berbuat apapun, jika terpisah."—_

"Sakura ...! Sakura ...!" Sasuke berusaha membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Aku ... _Deja Vu_ itu mengusikku lagi." Ujar Sakura.

"Tenanglah. Ya sudah, duduk di sampingku saja!" ujar Sasuke sambil menarik lengan Sakura untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ... _Arigatou_."

...

...

...

Sepulangnya dari konser, Sakura disambut hangat oleh ibu dan adiknya, Hinata.

"_One-chan_, ke konser bersama siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Sasuke."

PRANNGGG—

Tiba-tiba, Hinata menjatuhkan cangkir yang ia pegang sehingga pecah di lantai.

"Oh ... maaf. Memangnya ada apa dengan hal itu?" tanya Sakura sambil membantu Hinata memunguti pecahan-pecahan cangkir tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa tadi aku menjatuhkan cangkirnya, ya? Mungkin, tadi perasaanku sedang tidak baik."

"Oh ... baiklah. Aku mau ke kamar dulu. _Okaa-san_ dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia sedang menyiapkan makan malam."

Sakurapun lalu segera ke kamar dan mengganti pakaiannya.

...

...

...

Keesokan harinya, Sakura pergi ke sekolah bersama adiknya, Hinata.

"_Onee-chan_, apa kau berfikir, kelak duniamu akan berbalik semuanya? Seperti, kau jadi membenci ramen, kan membenci Sasori, dan kau ... akan menyukai Sasuke?" ujar Hinata di bus.

"Tentu, aku pikir akan begitu. Tapi, untuk yang terakhir itu, kurasa tidak mungkin terjadi." Jawab Sakura sambil melihat pemandangan dari jendela bus.

"Kau beruntung sekali jika dunia akan berbalik. Tapi, tidak denganku."

"Kau ... memangnya kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap mata adiknya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpa cinta, tanpa kedamaian." Jelas Hinata.

"Yah ... namun, kau jangan berdoa seperti itu. kita berdoa, semoga masa depan kita lebih baik. Kita bisa berubah menjadi orang yang baik!"

"..." Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat kakaknya yang kini berusaha membuatnya semangat.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai ke depan SMU mereka, SMU Konohagakure.

"Sampai jumpa _Onee_ ...!"

"Sampai jumpa Hinata-_chan_!" Sakura lalu membalikkan badannya ke arah kelas dan ...

BUUKK—

Sakura menabrak seseorang. Ia lalu segera meminta maaf, "_Gomen senpai_." Ujarnya sambil menunduk. Ia tak melihat jelas siapa yang ia tabrak.

"_Senpai_? Hahaha ... kau sedang apa hei Sakura?" Sakura pun menatap orang itu.

"Huuh Sasuke! Kenapa kau disini? _Baka_!" ujar Sakura jengkel.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin ke kelas. Mau ikut?" Sasuke terlihat jelas berbeda sikap dari sebelumnya.

"Oh ... maaf, aku ingin pergi sendiri saja."

"Eh ... gengsi, ya? Sudahlah, kau pasti sebenarnya ingin bukan? _Onna Baka_!" ujar Sasuke.

"Kau yang _Baka_!"

"Kau lebih _baka_!"

"Ehem ..." tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang mendekati mereka berdua.

"Siapa disana? Mengganggu saja!" ujar Sakura tanpa melihat orang yang ada dibelakanngnya. Sasuke berkedip dan mulai memberi Sakura isyarat.

"Dasar anak-anak bodoh! Beraninya kalian melawan kepala sekolah? Kalian kuhukum lari 100 putaran lapangan besar, dan _push up_ 50 kali! Sekarang!"

...

...

...

Setelah dihukum kepala sekolah, Sakura dan Sasuke kembali ke kelas mereka. Saat masuk kelas, disana sedang ada pelajaran Fisika guru Kakashi. Teman-teman mereka memandang mereka dengan tatapan sinis.

"Semua ini adalah jalan menuju ujung permasalahan." Ujar teman sebangkunya, Temari.

DEEGG—

Sakura mulai merasakan penglihatan lagi. Kali ini, dia ada di dekat sebuah pohon, bersama seorang wanita aneh.

-"Semua ini adalah jalan menuju ujung permasalahanmu. Jadi, bersabarlah walau nanti kau akan mengalami hal yang buruk. Tapi, orang itu pasti akan membantumu."—

"Sakura, ada apa?" suara guru Kakashi membangunkan Sakura dari _Deja Vu_ itu.

"O-oh ... tidak sensei!" Sakura lalu mengambil buku dari dalam tasnya.

...

...

...

Sudah ada 3 penglihatan yang menghantui Sakura. Pertama, saat bersama keluarganya. Kedua, saat bersama Sasuke selaku musushnya. Dan ketiga saat bersama teman sebangkunya. Apa semua itu ada kaitannya? Sakura mulai berfikir keras saat pelajaran berlangsung sehingga ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi belajar.

Saat istirahat, ia pergi ke taman sekolah sendirian untuk berfikir tentang hal itu. Ia duduk di kursi taman di dekat sebuah pohon cemara. Tanpa ia sadari, ada seseorang yang sedang mengikutinya. Orang misterius itu berada dibalik pohon cemara. Dengan sigap, ia langsung mendekap Sakura dan membawanya kabur dari sekolah. Tak ada satupun orang yang melihat kejadian itu karena hal itu berlangsung singkat.

Seusai istirahat, teman-temannya heran akan keberadaan Sakura yang sekarang tidak ada.

"Sakura ada dimana Temari?" tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak tau. Tadi, aku lihat dia pergi sendirian ke taman."

"Apa mungkin, dia hilang?" tanya Tenten. Sasuke yang tak sengaja mendengar ucapan Tenten itu kaget dan langsung berkata, "SAKURA HILANG?"

Ino, Tenten, dan Temari hanya diam tak menjawab.

...

...

...

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura belum juga kembali. Akhirnya, Sasuke mengajak Hinata,Naruto dan Temari untuk mencari Sakura.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan."

"Kau itu 'kan orang yang paling dekat dengan _Onee-san_. Kenapa kau malah menolak untuk mencari Sakura?" tanya Hinata.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar ada urusan penting. Jaa ne!" Naruto lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Mereka memulai pencarian di taman sekolah, tempat Sakura hilang.

"Apa ini?" Hinata menemukan sebuah sumpit ramen dengan logio 'Ichiraku' di sebuah kursi taman.

"Mungkin, kita harus mencarinya di Ichiraku."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita kesana!"

Mereka semuapun segera ke warung ramen Ichiraku, tempat dimana Sakura biasa membeli ramen, makanan kesukaannya. Sesampainya disana, mereka bertemu dengan paman Shiro, pemilik warung ramen itu.

"Paman Shiro, apa tadi paman melihat Sakura disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sakura? Sepertinya tadi aku melihatnya. Namun, dia hanya menitipkan ini," paman Shiro lalu menyerahkan sebuah tiket konser Sasori, "Katanya, ini harus diberikan kepada orang yang ia sayangi, dan sangat peduli terhadapnya."

"Tiket ini ... tiket konser Sasori yang waktu itu ..." ujar Sasuke sambil menatapi tiket itu.

"Apa kita harus ke tempat konser Sasori?" tanya Temari.

"Untuk menemukan Sakura, memang itu yang harus kita lakukan."

Merekapun segera pergi lagi ke tempat konser Sasori. Walaupun tak ada konser, disana, mereka juga sempat bertemu dengan Sasori yang sedang berlatih menyanyi.

"AAA ... Sasori-kun!" Hinata berteriak histeris.

"Kakak dan adik sama saja." Ujar Sasuke.

"_Gomen_ Sasori-_san_, apa kami boleh bertanya sebentar?" tanya Temari pada seorang penyanyi terkenal itu. Sasori mengangguk.

"Apa tadi kau melihat seorang wanita berambut pink kesini?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Maksudmu ... Sakura?" jawab Sasori.

"Kau mengenalnya?" ujar Sasuke.

"Ya ... dia tadi kesini, tapi hanya sebentar. Dia bilang, dia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya." Jelas Sasori.

"Apa dia meninggalkan sesuatu semacam, benda atau tulisan?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, keculi alamat rumahnya. Ini ..." Sasori menyodorkan sebuah kertas berisi kartu nama Sakura.

"Oh ... ya sudah. Terimakasih sudah mau menjawab pertanyaan kami. Kami pergi dulu!" mereka bertiga lalu pergi dari tempat itu, dan setuju untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

...

...

...

Keesokan harinya, tanpa disangka Sakura pergi ke sekolah, padahal kemarin dia belum juga pulang ke rumah. di terlihat lelah, tak bertenaga, dan kotor. Sasuke yang melihat itu segera membawa Sakura ke taman untuk membicarakan hal itu.

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, kau 'kan yang telah menyelamatkanku dari kejadian semalam!" jawab Sakura.

"Aku? menyelamatkanmu? Semalam? Aku sama sekali tidak pergi kemana-mana semalam." Jawab Sasuke.

"Jadi ... siapa pria yang wajahnya sama persis denganmu itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Mana aku tau. Aku 'kan tidak terlibat dalam kejadian itu!"

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan kejadian semalam. Ceritanya begini ..."

...

...

...

_**KEMARIN :**_

"Lepaskan aku! Siapa kalian!?" Sakura kini sedang di masukkan dalam penjara bawah tanah.

"Kami? Siapa? Kau pasti tidak akan percaya ketika kami membuka cadar dan jubah ini." orang-orang misterius itu lalu membuka jubah mereka.

"Na-naruto?" ujar Sakura terbata-bata melihat orang yang selama ini dekat dengannya itu.

"Ya ... aku Naruto Uzumaki."

"Kenapa kau menculikku. Kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini. Kenapa?"

"Kau anggap aku apa selama ini? Kita telah bersama dari dulu, tapi kenapa kau berpaling dariku? Kau malah seenaknya pergi bersama pria lain yang bahkan kau benci." Jelas Naruto lantang. Orang-orang yang ada di belakangnya hanya diam.

"Maksudmu, Sasuke? Bilang saja kalau kau cemburu! Kau gengsi?"tanya Sakura.

"Kau cukup handal dalam berbicara. Apa karena _Deja Vu_ yang selama ini mengusikmu? Ya ... memang ruang dan waktu saat ini telah terpecah dalam satu keadaan. Teman-temanmu tak akan menemukanmu dengan mudah disini."

"Kau sebenarnya siapa? Kau bukan Naruto! aku yakin kau pasti bukan Naruto yang dulu!" ujar Sakura keras.

"Aku sudah bilang, ruang dan waktu sekarang telah terpecah. Bisa dibilang, ini adalah dunia kebalikan ..." jawab Naruto.

...

...

...

"Ah ... cerita nya terlalu panjang." Ujar Sasuke ketika mendengar cerita Sakura.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang begitu."

"Jadi, kau bertemu denganku saat apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Saat, aku akan dibunuh oleh Naruto. Kau menyelamatkanku dan membawaku kabur ke warung ramen Ichiraku. Setelah itu, kita ke tempat konser Sasori. Dan akhirnya, kau membunuh Naruto dan menyuruhku untuk kabur. Kalau itu bukan kau, lalu siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau bilang, saat itu ruang dan waktu terpecah. Mungkin saja, itu adalah aku dari masa depan. Dan mungkin, Deja Vu itu datang dari masa depan." Jelas Sasuke.

"..." Sakura kemudian memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat bingung dan pipinya mulai memerah.

"Aku tak peduli itu kau yang dari masa depan atau sekarang. Aku sangat berterimakasih." Ujar Sakura.

"Sa- Sakura. Kau ..."

"Aku menyukaimu. Kau belum tau juga?" jawab Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Sasuke terlihat sangat kaget saat itu.

"Aku tau, kau pasti kemarin mencariku. Aku tau, kau kemarin mengkhawatirkanku. Dan akupun tau kenapa aku bisa selamat. Jika kau tidak berusaha mencariku, mungkin aku sudah mati sekarang." Jelas Sakura.

"Kau ini," Sasuke menjitak jidat Sakura, "Kau pikir, aku mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Sakura terlihat menunduk saat itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mencemaskanku. Aku ... menyukaimu."

Sakura segera mengangkat wajahnya. Ia terlihat tidak percaya saat itu. mereka berdua saling menatap matanya.

"Ehm ... ehm ...," tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang menghampiri mereka.

"Te ... Temari?"

"Maaf mengganggu. Aku baru dengar, Sakura sudah kembali. Jadi, aku kesini." Jelas Temari. Tak lama kemudian, Hinatapun menghampiri mereka.

"_One-chan_ ... syukurlah ..." Hinata lalu memeluk kakaknya itu.

"Sakura-chan, lebih baik, kau pulang dulu saja. Lihatlah wajahmu, bajumu juga sama jeleknya seperti wajahmu." Ledek Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun ...!" kini, Sakura mengejar Sasuke yang tengah berlari sangat kencang. Sedangkan Hinata dan Temari hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

Tanpa disadari, Naruto mengintip mereka dari balik tembok.

"Mereka ... Deja Vu masih akan kembali lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Moshi-moshi minna! ^^

Aku balik kesini lagi nih bawa FF SasuSaku. Mungkin gaje,ya. Soalnya, aku baru pertama nulis FF Misteri misteri 'kek gini. =='' #caricarialasan

Okeh ... Newbie tak menjadi alasan atas kejelekkan FF ini. jadi, mohon review yang membangun, ya!

Salam S-Savers,

_**Ulya**_


End file.
